Cellluar Starlight
by XOXODressageQueenXOXO
Summary: Sarah is separated from Michael on Christmas eve and only the magic of the stars can bring them together. First Prison Break fic


**Christmas in the Cells **

Sarah Tancredi walked down the snowy sidewalk trying to blend in with the crowed the strong blaring of Christmas Music coming form every store. Christmas eve she thought. Another year gone, a year she wouldn't forget. Her father had been killed she was almost drowned by some FBI jackass who had pretended to like her. She was out of a job because she had fallen for the blue steel gaze and smooth talk of a Prison Convict. Michael Scofeild his name sent a shiver running down her spin. She turned to face a TV that was on inside an electronic store. "The Fox River Six formally know as the Fox River Eight have yet still managed to outwit top FBI investigator Mhone." The TV producer said. "The FBI van holding convicts Lincoln Burrows and Michael Scofeild has been reported missing. As are the two once again freed convicts. Police are still working hard to capture the criminals no new information can be released at this time. Sarah continued to walk down the street her mind processing what she just herd. Michael was free. Where are they now she thought clasping sagest a wall in a abandon ally way. Tears treating to fall half form the pain of her cracked ribs form falling on the car and half form anger at all the crap Michel had put her though.

Michael Scofeild stared ahead at the dark rode of the passengers' seat of a tinted windowed black Frodo F150 duly pickup. Looking at the swirling snowy night flashing by. In the back sat his brother Lincoln and his nephew LJ. "Where are we?" LJ asked. "Who knows" Lincoln answered the driver of the car the untrustworthy Agent Kellerman smiled "you all find out soon enough" Michael looked back out his window thinking about how he was going to get in touch with Sarah he needed to apologize to her. After all it was his entire fault that she was in this mess with him. Now he needed her more then ever and had no way of telling her that she was now there only hope for escape. "So uncle Mike were is this girlfriend of your?" LJ asked Michael laughed at LJ's tone, "she around LJ and I hope we find her soon" Michael looked up at the sky wondering if Sarah was okay "I hope very soon."

Kellerman had been reaming very quiet this whole drive the convicts had not yet found out that he was the one who knew where Sarah was, that he was the one responsible for almost drowning her and killing her. He knew that if Scofeild found out he was a dead man. He had to get Scofeild to believe that he was there to help and that he hadn't meant to kill Sarah. He looked at the road ahead hopping Sarah hadn't got to far ahead.

Sarah kept walking he side bleeding a deep trail into the snow she was just outside the town she had spent the last week hiding out in looking for any sign of Kellerman. She needed hospital treatment her makeshift stitches where breaking apart and she was starting to have trouble-keeping conches. She sat down on the side of the road looking up at the sky. "Some holiday" she thought She was sitting on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere with no food, no family and a bloodily side. Thinking all this made her laugh slightly. God she was acting weird she got up walking some more pulling her cell phone out of her pocket trying Michael number once again. Getting nothing but the machine. "Michael it's me are you there? Please pick up if you are listen I'm sorry I left the hotel but something happened to me look it's a long story I just need your help please." She hung up leaving her phone turned on. She counted walking then came to rest once again ageist a tree. She closed her eyes letting sleep overcome her.

She was awoken a while later by the sound of her phone. She picked up hoping it was the one person she could always count on. "Michael…o…. Michael…. please tell me it you!" A deep voice greeted her at the other end of the line "Sarah it me are you okay" She started sobbing hysterically "no no I'm not I'm hurt, I've almost been drowned by some mental FBI agent and I have about a half a car windshield stuck In my side. " He was quiet for a moment so she continued "and I have no clue where I am I'm scared Michel please.." He cut her off saying "your not lost anymore I found you" the phone went dead. Sarah jumped up looking around "Michael are you there?" She herd the sound of crunching snow flipping around she looked into the distance seeing a single figure approaching. Michael stepped out of the trees. "Dame Sarah I missed you." She leaped form where she was standing leaping at him hugging him so tightly they both feel into the snow. This is the best Christmas ever she thought as he kissed her long and hard under the starry night.


End file.
